Just my stepbrother
by Hysope
Summary: C'est juste mon demi-frère, et peu importe si les regards qu'on s'échange sont tout sauf fraternels. Peu importe... Vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Just my Stepbrother

**Personnages****/****Pairing**: Casey/Derek

**Disclaimer**: Tout aux propriétaires de « Life with Derek »

**Rating** : T

En fait, cette famille, la mienne, fonctionne comme une balance. D'un côté Derek, de l'autre moi, et au centre Maman, George, Marty, Lizzie et Edwin. Et il faut que la balance soit en équilibre, sinon tout tombe. C'est idiot, mais Derek le sait aussi bien que moi. Et on respecte tout les deux cette loi tacite. Alors quand un de nous deux va dans une direction, l'autre choisit le chemin inverse, pour que ça ne penche pas d'un côté. Le plus bizarre, c'est que ces chemins, si différents qu'ils soient, nous emmènent tous les deux au même point. Le fait qu'on ait tout les deux été reçu à Queens en est sans aucun doute la preuve.

Bêtement, ça me rassure que Derek soit avec moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression d'emmener un bout de la maison avec moi. Et peut-être parce que je saurais d'où viennent les emmerdes. En fait, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère, un _demi_-frère, tellement… tellement _Derek_. Mais je pense que je ne lui dirai jamais.

On peut trouver l'amour aux endroits les plus improbables, même chez soi, juste sous son nez. Les sentiments changent rapidement, la haine devient amour, et des différents qui durent depuis la première rencontre, peuvent aussi évoluer dans ce sens. Sans que ça soit voulu, la plupart du temps, et même tout le temps. Mais un jour que rien ne différencie des autres, on regarde quelqu'un qui fait presque partie du décor, et on se rend compte que c'est beaucoup plus, énormément plus, qu'une demi-sœur. Et alors on se sent vraiment ridicule. Et très mal surtout. Parce qu'on sait que la réponse sera toujours négative. Vraiment ?

_Deux mois plus tard._

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'a pas réellement surprise qu'il vienne toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Même si c'est une résidence de fille. Mais c'est de Derek Venturi dont on parle, ne l'oublions pas. Ça ne m'a sans doute pas surprise parce que je suis habituée à l'avoir toujours dans les pattes. Et puis parce que je savais bien que son colocataire a réquisitionné leur chambre pour être seul avec la mienne, de coloc. N'empêche que je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de l'embêter un peu. Alors quand il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rentrer avec sa politesse habituelle, je lui ai répondu qu'il était sensé allé chez sa copine du moment, comme à chaque fois.

-J'en ai pas, a-t-il rétorqué.

J'ai été assez surprise pour le laisser entrer. Il s'est affalé, pas du tout gêné, sur mon lit, et a jeté un coup d'œil sur la pile de livres qui se trouvait au pied.

-Bouquins à l'eau de rose, féminisme, cours, guimauve, re-cours, re-féminisme… que des trucs nuls et « romantiques » à vomir en gros. Tu lis que ça ou quoi ?

Je l'ai tiré par le bras en lui hurlant de virer de mon lit, et que si ça lui plaisait pas il avait qu'à partir. Seulement, j'ai mal calculé mon coup, parce que, en bon joueur de hockey, il pèse plus lourd que moi. _Beaucoup_ plus lourd. Donc je suis tombée avec lui. _Sous_ lui. Son nez devait se trouver à trois centimètre du mien, et nos bouches étaient séparées par une distance guère plus grande. On se taisait, et après mes hurlements, le silence me paraissait carrément assourdissant. On est bien restés deux, trois minutes comme ça, sans bouger, juste à se regarder. On a mis le monde en pause pendent un court instant. Et puis Derek s'est relevé et a sorti une réplique débile. Et on a retrouvé nos rôles respectifs en nous chamaillant comme les gamins que nous étions il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Pourtant, il restait une gêne, une tension entre nous. Différente que celle qui a toujours été présente dans nos échanges. Nos regards se faisaient plus appuyés, nos piques plus cruelles et moins élaborées à la fois. Alors j'ai voulu changer de sujet, et je n'ai rien trouvé de mien que de parler de l'absence de copines de Derek. Il n'a fait que me lancer un drôle de regard, a empoigné son sac et a juste dit qu'il allait se changer, sans même me répondre. Ce qui est plutôt rare et surprenant chez lui. Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre en partie son problème, alors j'ai préféré penser à autre chose, et je me suis replongée dans mes devoirs, que j'avais commencés avant que mon _frère _ne m'interrompe en frappant à ma porte.

Il fût rapidement de retour, et il s'arrêta à la porte, s'appuyant contre le chambranle. Il me regardait en souriant, alors que j'écrivais, allongée sur mon lit. Je supportai son regard un temps, puis levai la tête, la mine sans doute interrogative. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi, et il dit, s'expliquant à peu près :

-Tu seras toujours la même, pas vrai, Case ? Toujours plongée dans tes devoirs, comme à la maison.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en deux mois que je vais changer. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre et certaine que tu seras toute ta vie durant, Derek mon abruti de frère.

-_Demi_-frère, murmura-t-il pour mon oreiller.

Je ne répondis pas, et fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Jamais il ne serait mon frère, à part par le mariage. Et j'en étais heureuse. Même si c'était sensé être la même chose.

J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me changer, moi aussi. A mon retour, il s'était installé sur le lit de Jenna, ma colocataire, et il réfléchissait. Je compris alors parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire à propos de l'absence de changement dans mon comportement. Je me blotti sous ma couette, et lui confia :

-A moi aussi, la maison me manque.

Derek se tourna vers moi, enleva ses écouteurs et murmura :

-Qui te dis que ça me manque à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis je. Peut-être que je te connais assez longtemps pour le deviner sans qu'on me le dise. Ou alors, peut-être que c'est mon instinct féminin. N'empêche que je le sais, alors pas besoin de le nier.

Il me regarda un instant, puis vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je me poussai, troublée.

-Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, tu vas te mettre à pleurer, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond, et vu comme tu chouine ça va ameuter tes voisines. Et que je sois dans ta chambre, bizarrement ça ne va vraiment pas le faire. Alors viens. Et ramène la couette avec toi, on gèle chez toi.

Je me pelotonnai dans ses bras, et nous ne parlâmes plus. Je m'endormis rapidement, confortablement installée et bien au chaud. Comme quoi même les idiots dans son genre peuvent être utile ! J'étais bien, dans la chaleur de ses bras, écoutant sa respiration lente, profonde et régulière et les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient comme une berceuse rien que pour moi.

Elle s'était endormie. Enfin. Derek pensa un instant à se lever, mais jetant un regard à sa demi-sœur, il se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, qu'il pouvait bien rester encore un peu où il était. Il dormait juste avec elle, pas autre chose. Et puis il l'entendit murmurer, un murmure dans lequel il cru reconnaître son nom. Il se faisait peut-être des idées. Il _devait _se faire des idées. Il se tendit, et du bout du doigt frôla les lèvres de Casey. Elle soupira. Alors, tout doucement, il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Le soleil brillait quand je me suis enfin réveillée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Neuf heures. J'étais en retard ! Une voix moqueuse me tira alors de ma stupeur légèrement horrifiée.

-Alors la marmotte, enfin réveillée ?

Je me tourna vers Derek, qui me regardait avec son habituel sourire narquois. Je lui balançai mon oreiller en criant :

-Abruti ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? On va louper les cours !

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on est samedi. Et le samedi, sauf gros changement dans les emplois du temps de tout le campus, personne n'a de _cours._ Allez viens, je t'invite aujourd'hui.

Sans même demander pourquoi, alors que je me doutais qu'il ne le faisait pas par pure gentillesse, ou du moins, pas sans profit à la clef, j'allai m'habiller et me maquiller dans la salle de bain. Enfin prête, je retourna dans ma chambre et posai une question plutôt importante à mon demi-frère.

-Derek, comment tu vas sortir de là ? Il y a plein de gens dans les couloirs, et la fille de l'accueil…

-Je vais sortir comme je suis rentré. Par la porte.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'est à peine s'il s'est donné la peine de se pencher pour passer devant l'accueil. On alla prendre notre petit–déjeuner dans un café sympa, et puis on s'est promenés tranquillement, comme un vrai couple. Ce qu'on n'était pas, bien entendu. Mais on y ressemblait, et c'est sans doute pour ça que cette fille a engeulé Derek. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant pour leur rupture. Ni du fait qu'il avait une demi-sœur à Queen's. Etrangement, après cette interruption, la discussion a eut du mal à reprendre. L'idée qu'on pense que je sorte avec Derek m'avait troublée, et lui aussi. Cela explique peut-être pourquoi on a arrêté de marcher, et qu'il se soit retourné pour qu'on soit face-à-face. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches, et que j'ai mis mes bras sur ses épaules. C'est peut-être pour ça que l'espace entre nos lèvres s'est réduit, juste à devenir inexistant. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on a ouvert nos bouches, et que nos langues sont entrées en contact. C'est juste pour ça, c'est certain.

Il m'a raccompagnée à la résidence en silence, chacun fuyant le regard de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai invité à entrer et il a accepté. Jenna n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour elle, car elle avait l'habitude de découcher. Je m'assis sur mon lit et envoya un sourire incertain à Derek. Il me fixa un instant, le regard vague et aussi incertain que mon sourire. Et puis il ferma la porte du pied, et se penchant au dessus de moi, il murmura :

-Juste pour une fois.

Et doucement, mais passionnément, j'attrapai sa bouche avec la mienne.

_Trois mois et une semaine après._

7 heures du matin. Qui peut appeler à une heure pareille ? Pour Derek, c'était simple. Il y avait que moi pour téléphoner à ce moment. Et il avait raison. Mais vu ce que j'avais à lui dire, aussi.

-Allo, Case ? dit-il dans un bâillement.

-Derek, j'ai… on a… un gros problème.

Il a certainement entendu les pleurs dans ma voix, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a pas raccroché tout de suite. A la place, il a soupiré, et a demandé :

-Quoi, comme genre de problème ? Parce que la mouise, on connaît.

-Le genre qui met neuf mois à arriver et 18 ans à repartir ! Je suis enceinte, voila le problème ! Et si tu me demande en quoi ça te concerne, je pense que tu t'en doute, non ?

Pendant un certain temps, je n'entendis plus un bruit au bout du fil. Et puis il me demanda quelque chose que je ne me serais jamais attendu de sa part.

-T'es où là ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne bouges surtout pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

Cinq minutes après, il toquait à ma porte. Je lui criai d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, et il referma la porte derrière lui. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, les mains sur mon ventre. Il s'accroupit juste à côté, et il me prit la main droite. Il me fixa un instant, l'air vraiment soucieux et puis il me demanda comment j'allai. Je lui répondis que j'étais bien depuis qu'il était là, parce que je savais qu'il veillerait sur moi comme un grand frère. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Il se releva alors, et me jeta un regard noir, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris que pour moi, tu es tout, sauf ma sœur. Marti, Lizzie à la rigueur, ce sont des sœurs pour moi. Mais, toi, c'est totalement différent. Tu ne seras jamais ma sœur. Ne l'oublie jamais. Parce que sinon, ça serait de l'inceste.

Doucement, je lui caressai la main, puis, saisissant son visage, je l'obligeai à me regarder. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, toujours avec douceur. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa violemment. Il était autant en colère que surpris. Je lui souris tristement, et je recommença. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui approfondit le baiser.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, murmura-t-il.

-C'est pas grave, tu l'as toujours été, rétorquai-je. Alors profite des conséquences de nos folies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Just my Stepbrother

**Personnages****/****Pairing**: Casey/Derek

**Disclaimer**: Tout aux propriétaires de « Life with Derek »

**Rating** : T

Je me brossais les cheveux avec lenteur, en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai toujours trouvé ce rituel apaisant. Ellen dormait encore dans son berceau, mais plus pour longtemps. Elle commençait à s'agiter, le réveil était proche. Derek rentra dans la chambre, de retour de la douche.

-J'ai du mal à croire que Ralph va se marier, me dit-il.

-Moi aussi. Le premier de notre promotion !

-Enfin, s'il n'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il en affichant son habituel sourire narquois.

Je me retournai pour être face à lui. Je lui donnai, pour rire, un coup de poing sur l'épaule et lui rappela que Ralph était un de ses meilleurs amis. Il me prit les mains et répondit que c'était pour cela qu'il savait qu'il risquait fort de ne pas se souvenir de la date de son propre mariage. Pour le faire taire, et parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne resta pas longtemps chaste, et nous allions aller plus loin quand un hurlement nous interrompit.

-La princesse se réveille, murmura mon ex pire cauchemar.

Il me lança un regard déçu auquel je répondis en haussant les épaules. Je pris dans mes bras ma petite fille chérie, qui semblait avoir faim. Pendant que je la nourrissais, Derek s'assit à côté, et caressa doucement sa petite main de nourrisson.

-Maman m'a dit, après la naissance d'Ellen, qu'elle attendait notre mariage avec impatience, dis-je, brisant le calme qui s'était installé. Derek se tendit et puis répliqua :

-Et bien, elle a vite changé d'avis. Tu te souviens de leurs têtes quand on leur a dit pour Ellen ? C'était presque aussi drôle que celle d'Ed et de Lizzie quand on les a trouvés dans le placard des jeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette journée. Il s'en était passé des choses. Et même si je ne lui dirai sans doute jamais, la tête de Derek était plutôt marrante elle aussi. Enfin je suppose que la mienne n'était pas mal non plus. Il faut dire que…

On était en plein milieu de semaine, il était 10 heures du matin, et au lieu d'être en cours comme n'importe quel étudiant, nous nous sommes précipités dans la voiture de Derek pour rendre une petite visite à nos parents. Je n'avais envie d'annoncer encore une fois la nouvelle au téléphone, surtout pas à ma mère, alors qu'elle venait d'accoucher de Sean, notre tout petit frère. On était donc en route pour la maison, et un silence gêné régnait entre nous. Ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, mais que j'associai avec ce que nous venions juste de faire et notre crainte de la réaction de maman et de George. Et peut-être aussi que le fait que nous allions aussi devenir parents jouait sur notre moral. En tout cas, j'ai passé tout le voyage à regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser son regard. Le trajet s'est bien passé, à part peut-être quand on a essayé d'allumer la radio en même temps et que nos mains se sont frôlées. On a sursauté tout les deux, et on a vite retiré nos mains. La situation était ridicule, et le pire était qu'on en avait conscience.

Enfin nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Derek se gara. On se regard un instant, puis prenant une grande inspiration en même temps, nous ouvrîmes les portières de la voiture. La dizaine de mètres qui nous séparait de la maison me parût autant de kilomètres. Arrivés devant la porte, Il me prit la main et me chuchota un encouragement. Je lui répondis par un sourire tremblant. Il sonna. Personne ne répondit. Surpris, mais pas vraiment embêtés, nous haussâmes les épaules en cœur. Je sortis mes clefs, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. La porte n'était pas fermée.

Méfiants, nous entrâmes. Il me fit signe qu'il allait voir à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, j'explorai le salon, la cuisine et j'eu même le courage de regarder dans la chambre des parents. Personne. Je remontai l'escalier quand j'entendis trois cris suivis d'un grand éclat de rire. J'accélérai, un peu inquiète. Derek descendait, il était hilare.

-J'ai trouvé Edwin et Lizzie, dit-il, et je suis sûr que tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils faisaient !

- Je ne sais pas. Bonjour Lizzie, salut Edwin.

Fatiguée, je m'affalai dans le canapé. Du regard, je questionnai Derek sur son hilarité et sur la rougeur qui avait semblé envahir les visages de ma petite sœur et de mon petit demi-frère. Ce pouvait-il que ? Soupçonneuse, je me redressai et demandai :

-Tu les as trouvés où ? Et ils faisaient quoi ?

-Dans le placard des jeux, répondit mon demi-frère (pas Edwin, Derek), et d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un placard ? ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Moi, j'ais une autre question, répliqua Lizzie, téméraire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à la maison un jeudi après-midi ?

-Oui, et ensemble en plus, s'enhardit Edwin. C'est étrange… Pour des gens qui ne peuvent pas se supporter plus de trois minutes et qui se battent dès qu'il s'agit, par exemple, d'ouvrir un paquet de chips !

Derek lança à son frère un regard si noir qu'il recula. Je rougis, Lizzie écarquilla les yeux, qui passaient de Derek à moi. Elle murmura un « Non ? » étonné. Essayant de changer de conversation, je demandai où était maman. Lizzie me répondit qu'elle était chez le pédiatre avec Sean. Bêtement, ça me donna envie de pleurer. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puise les arrêter. Lizzie et Edwin me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, et Derek se tapa la tête contre la table de la salle à manger. Je tentai de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, que je pleurai souvent pour rien ces temps-ci. Lizzie se tourna vers Derek, menaçante. Celui-ci leva les mains et dit :

-Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Cette fois, j'y suis pour rien ! Enfin si, mais c'était pas fait exprès !

Lizzie me regarda, interrogative. J'acquiesçai aux paroles de Derek en hochant la tête et toujours en pleurant. Soupirant, celui-ci s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement. Son visage défiait les autres de faire un commentaire. Un silence gêné envahit le salon. Lentement, mes larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Je me levai, puis demandai à Lizzie de me venir avec moi dans sa chambre. J'avais beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Et à lui dire aussi. Je m'assis sur son lit, à côté d'elle et j'ouvris le feu.

-Lizzie, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce placard ? Et depuis quand ça dure ? Est-ce que Maman et George sont au courant ?

Ma petite soeur (enfin, plus si petite, apparemment) se refrogna, et au lieu de répondre à mes questions directement, elle me proposa un échange d'informations. Et bien sûr, c'était à moi de commencer.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors que tu devrais être en cours ? Avec Derek, en plus !

-J'ai quelque chose à dire à maman, quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui annoncer par téléphone. C'est beaucoup trop important, ajoutai-je en m'allongeant sur son lit.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle, un peu moqueuse, Tu es enceinte peut-être ? Ou plus grave encore, tu as loupé un examen ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de pousser un soupir désespéré. Elle comprit toute seule.

-Tu es enceinte ? Pour de vrai ?

-Non, pour de faux. Bien sûr que oui, que c'est pour de vrai !

-Et ben, Derek a déteint sur toi, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire… Non, ne me dis pas que…

-Et si, murmurai-je en écrasant ma tête dans son oreiller.

-Bah ça alors, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Son rire était quasiment hystérique. Bah ça alors… Comme si on avait pas assez de deux tyrans dans cette famille !

-C'est pas vraiment drôle, dis-je en souriant.

-Et tu vas le garder, demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Oui. C'est trop tard pour avorter, Et puis, de toute façon…

-De toute façon ?

-C'est peut-être la seule chose que j'aurais jamais de lui, à part des souvenirs. Un jour il va partir, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, se marier, avoir des enfants, être heureux, et m'oublier. Cet enfant, c'est comme un lien entre nous, un présence qui me rappellera la sienne. En plus, je l'aime déjà.

Ma petite sœur posa sa main sur la mienne. Elle avait l'air compatissante. Je changea alors de sujet :

-Et donc…

-Et donc quoi ?

-Toi et Edwin ! Allez, raconte !

Lizzie soupira.

-Michelle lui a dit qu'il embrassait comme un pied. Enfin, j'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé de pied, parce que bon. Donc Edwin a décrété l'état d'urgence, et donc réunion dans le placard des jeux comme d'habitude. Il m'a raconté et j'ai proposé de faire un test. Pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Dans un but purement scientifique !

-Calmes-toi, tu te mets à parler comme Edwin.

-Merde, je savais pas que c'était contagieux !

-Lizzie, ton langage !

-Désolée.

-Et c'était comment ?

-Bien. Vraiment très bien. Très très bien même. Michelle est vraiment une idiote.

-En même temps, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment apprécié.

-Non ! Non… Si en fait.

-Tu étais peut-être jalouse ?

-C'est ça. Rassure-moi, la grossesse ne va pas te rendre encore plus fleur bleue qu'avant ?

Lizzie paraissait aussi gênée qu'en colère. Je sourit, pensant que, pas si longtemps auparavant, j'aurais eu le même genre de réaction à propos de Derek. Ce que les garçons Venturi nous faisaient faire !

J'entendit alors une porte de voiture claquer. Sans réfléchir, je me ruai en bas, tombant presque dans les bras de ma mère. Je sanglotais. Maman ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'accrochais à elle comme un coquillage à un rocher. Doucement, plus tendrement que je ne l'aurais cru capable un an avant, Derek me détacha d'elle et me sera contre lui. Quand elle apprit la nouvelle, elle me fixa un instant, stupéfaite, puis Derek et reposa enfin son regard sur moi en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Et je su que tout irait bien. Ils étaient là. Ma famille, et plus même.


End file.
